


Być z Tobą

by Kamena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamena/pseuds/Kamena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilkołaki zakochują się tylko raz. Derek jako Alfa nie przeżyje bez swojej drugiej połówki. Ale gdy jego wybranek nie czuje tego samego?</p><p>translation of : http://salomeya0801.diary.ru/?tag=4586110</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To be with You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/118267) by salomeya. 



Stado nowego Alfy szybko opracowało własne tradycje. W piątkowe wieczory wszyscy członkowie spotykali się w domu Dereka, w celu omówienia ostatnich wiadomości o Łowcach oraz innych wilkołakach, które coraz częściej pojawiały się na ich terytorium. Czasem robili to, by po prostu porozmawiać o wszystkim, co mogło wydawać się niebezpieczne lub ważne dla watahy. Zdarzało się jednak, że Derek wychodził na polowanie, zabierając ze sobą Scotta lub Jacksona. Isaac i Erica jak dotąd trenowali sami - ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Weekendy Derek poświęcał swoim podopiecznym i wraz z całą watahą przesiadywali u Stilesa, jako że jego ojciec zawsze miał zmianę i nie przeszkadzali mu znajomi syna przesiadujący w jego domu. Ewentualnie wyjeżdżali za miasto łącząc treningi wilkołaków z piknikiem lub innymi zwyczajnymi ludzkimi rozrywkami na świeżym powietrzu. Stosunkowo spokojne życie trwało już prawie miesiąc. Prawie miesiąc odkąd Derek został Alfą. Prawie miesiąc od ostatniej pełni księżyca... 

― Za dwa dni czeka nas pierwsza pełnia księżyca, którą przeżyjemy jako wataha. To bardzo ważne, ale i niebezpieczne ― w głosie Dereka dało się słyszeć napięcie, choć jego obecna pozycja mogła sygnalizować coś innego. Właściwie w połowie leżał z butelką piwa w ręce, zajmując sporą powierzchnię kanapy w salonie Stilinskich. 

― Skoro niebezpieczne to za dwa dni trzymaj się z dala ode mnie i mojej kanapy ― mruknął Stiles ― I przesuń się!  
Derek zignorował jego prośbę, a gdy chłopak z trudem wcisnął się na kanapę, oblizał wargi i z wrednym uśmieszkiem położył jedna nogę na jego kolanach. Wszyscy zebrani zaczęli się śmiać, gdy Stiles nieefektywnie próbował zrzucić z siebie obcą kończynę, krzycząc.  
― Fuuu! Zły Pies! Na miejsce! Do Budy! Odwal się, noo! 

― O jakim niebezpieczeństwie mówisz, Derek? ― Scott pytaniem przerwał farsę na kanapie. ― Znaczy, przecież jest dobrze, prawda? Mamy watahę , alfę, mamy nawet miejsce do przemian.  
Miał na myśli gęsto porośnięty las niedaleko jeziora, kilka kilometrów od miasta, który upatrzyli już dawno temu. 

― Tak. ― Derek spoważniał, a Stiles zamarł pod jego nogą. - Jednak po pierwsze; nie wiemy jak zachowa się każdy z nas będąc w grupie, kiedy zwierzęce instynkty wezmą górę nad ludzką naturą. Po drugie; nie wiemy czy nie znajdzie nas któryś z nowych łowców, nie związanych z Argentami, bo w to, że będą nas szukać, nie wątpię. Och, i po trzecie; nie wiem do końca jakiego scenariusza możemy się spodziewać tej nocy... 

Starszy wilkołak zawahał się, wymieniając to, co niepokoiło go najbardziej. Pierwszy ocknął się Jackson:  
― Stop, stop, stop... Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie jesteś pewien czy dasz radę kontrolować sytuację? Że przemienimy się, a Ty nie będziesz wiedział co robić dalej?! I, że my możemy... Nie wiem... Zaatakować siebie nawzajem?!  
Jackson zamierzał kontynuować, niestety w następnej sekundzie musiał się skupić na próbach złapania choćby oddechu. Powodem był zapewne fakt, że zawisł kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, przyciśnięty do ściany przez wściekłego wilkołaka z czerwonymi oczami. 

― Wtedy zabiję cię pierwszego! ― warknął Derek ochryple, opuszczając Jacksona na podłogę. Odwrócił się do pozostałych i kontynuował, już w ludzkiej postaci. - Będę kontrolować sytuację, ale nie jestem pewien, co się wydarzy... Brak mi... Mmm... Doświadczenia... Jak na razie... 

―A teoretycznie? ― odezwała się Allison. ― Wiesz co powinno się hipotetycznie wydarzyć? Co dzieje się z innymi watahami w czasie pełni?  
Derek zmarszczył brwi. Jedyna wataha, jaką dotąd miał, zginęła z jego winy. A gdy jeszcze żyli, on sam był głupim buntownikiem, odmawiającym spędzania czasu z rodziną, wspólnych przemian w czasie pełni. Zawsze był samotnikiem, dopóki nie spotkał tej kobiety... Okazała się łowcą, przyniosła śmierć i rozpacz. Stała się płomieniem, który spalił sporą część jego duszy. Przed nim dwoje z Hale'ów było Alfami, ale Derek nie wiedział tego, co powinien wiedzieć Alfa. Nie był przygotowany. Nie był nawet gotowy wyznać tego, co wiedział już... W teorii. Ale jego wataha czekała na odpowiedź. 

― W teorii; przemieniamy się, potwierdzamy hierarchię, idziemy upolować kilka jeleni, dzielimy łupy i idziemy do łóżka.  
― Potwierdzamy hierarchię... ― ostrożnie powiedział Isaac. ― Czyli jednak będziemy ze sobą walczyć?  
― Niekoniecznie. Możesz po prostu paść przede mną na plecy i podnieść łapy ― powiedział wielkodusznie Derek. Scott, Jackson i Erica zaśmiali się. 

― Dobrze. Co jeżeli jednak coś pójdzie nie tak? ―– spytała zamyślona Lydia. ― Może powinnam pójść z wami i przyglądać się z daleka? Moje przemiany nie zależą od Księżyca, w całości je kontroluję. Mogłabym uprzedzić o niebezpieczeństwie albo uciec, jeżeli niebezpieczeństwo dla mnie będzie stanowić któreś z was. 

―Nie, Lydio! Do cholery, nikomu nie jest potrzebne takie poświęcenie!  
―Jackson jesteś uroczy, gdy się troszczysz, ale ja nie jestem człowiekiem i proponuję nie ofiary, lecz pomoc. 

― Lydia ma rację ― powiedziała Allison. ― Jest odmieńcem , choć nie wilkiem. A ja jestem łowcą i umiem o siebie zadbać. Do tego Scott nie zrani mnie w czasie pełni. Sprawdzaliśmy to, nie da też nikomu mnie skrzywdzić. Wraz z Lydią będziemy waszym zabezpieczeniem.  
― Doskonale! A ja zadbam o schronienie ― ogłosił Stiles. ― Będę siedzieć w domu i zachowywać się bardzo, bardzo cicho.  
― Powinieneś pójść z Lydią i Allison, by w razie czego szybko odwieźć je do domu, jeśli to będzie konieczne ― warknął Scott.  
― Albo zostaniesz jako jedzenie, jeżeli nie znajdziemy jeleni. ― Jackson przeciągnął się z uśmiechem.  
― Potrzebuję kul z akonitem. I jednej tojadowej lewatywy dla Jacksona. ― Stiles próbował być sarkastyczny.  
― I pieluchy dla Ciebie, Stiles? ― Derek uśmiechnął się. ― Mam wrażenie, że jesteś trochę spocony z podniecenia...  
―Zamknij się, ty zboczeńcu! Idź obwąchać kogoś innego! 

*** 

 

― Jedzenie, woda, zapasowe ubranie, wilgotne serwetki, suche serwetki, papier toaletowy … Stiles, po co tyle … Eeee …. Papierowych wyrobów? ― Scott włożył następna paczkę do bagażnika samochodu Dereka.  
― Jedziemy do lasu. Być może na całą noc. Z dala od cywilizacji i darów cywilizacji! - patetycznie ogłosił Stiles, przyciskając do siebie opakowanie plastikowych talerzy. ― Mogę wziąć z sobą chociażby szczęśliwe wspomnienia?!!  
― Szczęśliwe wspomnienia … Papier toaletowy … Jasne. ― Scott śmiał się obrywając plastikowymi talerzami po głowie.  
― A gdzie wasza nudna pierwsza litera greckiego alfabetu? ― zainteresował się Stiles po chwili. ― Zaopatruje się środkami na pchły i kleszcze?  
― On cię słyszy… ―odpowiedział Scott, obniżywszy głos.  
― O... ooo, no, tak miałem na myśli... On, z pewnością, bierze teraz prysznic przed drogą? Z różnymi, tam, środkami… No, pod prysznica…  
― Stiles… ― Minę, którą miał Derek, schodząc z ganku, Stilinski po cichy nazywał "Dziękuj, że jeszcze żyjesz" ― Troszczysz się o moją czystość? W końcu sam jesteś czyścioszkiem, prawda? Mniej niż godzinę temu sam opuściłeś prysznic i… Co to? Zamieniłeś mydło? Doszedłeś do wniosku, że "Poziomkowa Polanka" jest wystarczająco dziecinna?  
― Cholera, co jest? Czy ty, do cholery, nie możesz przestać wąchać mnie przez cały czas? Scott, przysięgam, nie wiem o co chodzi z tą polaną, ja nic...  
― Stiles, wszystko w porządku. Och, Allison! ― Chłopak pospieszył do przybyłej właśnie łowczyni.  
― Tak, Stiles, wszystko w porządku. ― Derek podkradł się cicho od tyłu i nachylił do ucha Stilesa. ― Pasuje Ci "Poziomkowa Polana". Twój własny zapach jest niewiele mniej słodki, taki... Kobiecy...  
Derek z zadowoleniem roześmiał się, gdy Stiles odskoczył od niego jak oparzony, odwracając się gwałtownie z wypiekami na twarzy.  
― Odpierdol się ode mnie, ty pieprzony potworze! Nienawidzę cię!  
― I czuję strach i emocje ...  
― Czuję, że zaraz się rozchoruję! ― Stiles pokazał mu środkowy palec, a następnie szybkim krokiem udał się w stronę swojego jeepa. Lydia i Allison już w nim siedziały. 

*** 

Lydia przemieniła się i pomogła Allison wejść na drzewo, na którym dziewczyna wygodnie urządziła się z kuszą, pośród szerokich gałązek niczym w gnieździe. Sama Lydia, przeskakując z drzewa na drzewo przedostała się na inną stronę polany i usadowiła się tak wysoko, że zza gęstych liści całkiem nie było jej widać. Jackson, Erica, Scott i Isaac schowali kurtki oraz buty do bagażnika jeepa Stilinskiego, żeby, przemieniając się, uszkodzić jak najmniej ubrań. Derek zaparkował swój samochód nieopodal.Kiedy wysiadł i skierował się w stronę pozostałych, jego oczy świeciły jak dwa czerwone promienie laserowe. Stilesa wyjątkowo to rozbawiło.  
― Hej, opiekunko-cyborgu, a co ja mam robić w czasie tej waszej małej nocnej wycieczki? 

― Milczeć, siedzieć w samochodzie, obserwować drogę. W razie czego, nawiązać łączność z Allison albo głośno krzyczeć. I, Stiles... Zablokuj wszystkie drzwi i przypilnuj, żeby okna pozostały zamknięte. 

― A co, jeżeli będę musiał wyjść do toalety?! 

― Wytrzymasz. 

― To poniżające! 

― To rozkaz. ― Derek znowu błysnął laserowym okiem, ale tym razem Stilesowi nie było do śmiechu.  
Do północy zostało mniej więcej pół godziny. Wataha zebrała się na polanie. Stiles siedząc w samochodzie, miał dobrą widoczność na ich sylwetki w świetle Księżyca. I kiedy zaczęli przemieniać się, zauważył to od razu. Niespodziewany w ciszy samochodu dźwięk, sprawił, że Stiles zaskoczony podskoczył. Rozdrażniony, złapał za telefon i przeczytał smsa od Allison: « Zaczęło się. Bądź w pogotowiu ». 

Stilinski odłożył komórkę na siedzenie pasażera i trochę zsunął się na dół na fotelu, wtulając się w oparcie - wiedział, że powinien uważnie patrzeć na boki, chociaż w rzeczywistości najbardziej na świecie pragnął zamknąć oczy. Z polany dało się słyszeć warczenie - tak jak mówił Hale, wilkołaki potwierdzały hierarchię. Alfa już powalił Jacksona i, przyciskając jego gardło pazurzastą łapą do ziemi, warczał na podchodzącego w agresywnym nastroju Scotta. Isaac i Erica wyli na siebie nawzajem nieopodal, w jawnym zamiarze pojedynku. Wkrótce Scott zwinął się z bólu, przeleciawszy kilka metrów przez silny cios Dereka i uderzył o gruby pień drzewa. Jackson już odpełznął na bok i starał się nie podnosić. Derek stanął obok Isaaca, podporządkowującego sobie Ericę, ale gdy tylko zbliżył się, Lahey z przestrachem skulił się, a następnie gwałtownie rzucił pod nogi Alfy, padając na plecy i podnosząc łapę. Stiles w samochodzie parsknął śmiechem. Derek spojrzał na wilkołaka lekceważąco, a następnie ugryzł Isaaca w brzuch. Gdy Erica nieśmiało się do niego zbliżyła, potarł pyskiem o jej ramię w obronnym geście. 

Kiedy wszyscy zebrali się wokół przywódcy, ten uniósł pysk w stronę nieba i zaczął wyć. Wataha szybko podchwyciła ową wilczą pieśś. I kiedy Derek przemienił się całkiem i podążył w las, pozostali ulegle pobiegli jego śladem. Stilinski obejrzał się na boki i z ulgą westchnął. Na razie wszystko szło według planu.  
Go obudził dzwonek, nie od razu zrozumiał, gdzie znajduje się. Złapał za telefon i nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę:  
―Tak! Tak! Co do cholery? Która godzina? 

― Stiles, spokojnie … To ja. Czy ty śpisz?!  
― A … Nie... Zamyśliłem się po prostu … A co z Wami? Jak Lydia? ― Chłopak próbował szeptać jak Allison. 

― Mmm, nie wiem … Przez trzy godziny było cicho. A potem wrócił Scott i Jackson. Widzisz ich? 

Stiles wpatrywał się w ciemność i szybko zauważył Scotta, siedzącego pod drzewem i wpatrującego się w górę w oczekiwaniu . Pod drzewem, na którym siedziała Allison! Do diabła! Na drugim końcu polany, spoglądając w górę wokół dwóch grubych pni biegał Jackson. 

― Allison, zauważyli was z Lydią? W sensie, poczuli i chcą zeżreć? Potrzebna wam pomoc?!!! Co mam robić?! Cholera!!! 

― Nie, nic się nie stało! Naprawdę nie widzisz? Przyszli z łupem. Po moim drzewem Scott zabił chyba małego jelenia, a Jackson przyniósł do kryjówkiLydii … Zdaje się, że to lis. Tak jakby przynieśli nam jedzenie … Rozumiesz, nie myślę że oni chcą zrobić nam krzywdę. Szybciej, to przejaw troski. Krótko mówiąc, mam zamiar zejść … 

― Co?!!! Nie, nie nie! Allison, proszę, nie rób tego!!! Allison, to zły pomysł! Derek nas zabije! Albo ktoś z nich! A przy okazji, gdzie pozostali i Derek? Allison? Halo?! Halo!!!!!! Cholera! 

Oblewając się potem, Stiles obserwował jak łowczyni zsuwała się w dół po pniu, przytrzymując się większych gałęzi. Scott na dole wszelkimi sposobami wyrażał niecierpliwość, to podskakują, patrząc na nią, to znowu nerwowo siadając na ziemi. Jackson nie zwracał na nich uwagi, w całości skoncentrowawszy się na przemieszczającej się Lydii, lecz ona, zdaje się, posuwała się po górnym gałązkach z drzewa na drzewo, odciągając Jacksona gdzieś na prawo od jeepa Stilesa.  
Stiles zamarł, kiedy Allison zeskoczyła na ziemię, obok Scotta. Co on powinien teraz robić? Strzelać w Scotta? Dzwonić? Próbować wyjechać na polanę, bez pozwolenia Allison?  
Nie miał czasu na nic. Scott skoczył do Allison i ... Na czworakach polizał jej rękę. A kiedy ona zaczęła głaskać go za uchem, wilk zamruczał, całą swoją postawą wyrażając najwyższy stopień zadowolenia. Stiles mógł tylko patrzeć, jak Scott wstał, delikatnie, ale stanowczo wziął dziewczynę w ramiona i zaniósł do zarośli, prawdopodobnie, w stronę jeziora. 

― Kurwa ― skomentował Stiles i obejrzał się. ― O nie... ― zajęczał napotkawszy spojrzenie czerwonych ślepiów Alfy.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział Drugi 

 

Stilesa kolejny już raz obudził telefon, jednak tym razem odebrał niemal natychmiast. 

\- Halo, Allison? Czy wszystko w porządku? Gdzie jesteś? 

\- Spójrz, wracamy. 

Stiles z ulgą odnotował fakt, że Scott i Allison wychodzą z lasu, trzymając się za ręce. Po chwili z drugiej strony wyszli Jackson i Lydia. Kobieta niosła na rękach coś rudego, co po przyjrzeniu się z nieco bliższej odległości, okazało się lisem. Zaraz po tym, jak Stiles wyszedł z samochodu z zamiarem szybkiego schowania się w najbliższych krzakach, zamarł. . Derek spał na chodniku koło tylnego koła jeepa. Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi samochodu obudził jednak wilkołaka i ten otworzył oczy. Patrzyli na siebie przez moment, a zaraz po tym, gdy Stiles odwrócił wzrok, Derek zaczął podnosić się z ziemi. 

\- Derek? Siema! Długo tu jesteś? - przywitał się Scott. 

\- Nie, wróciłem jakąś godzinę temu... - ochryple odpowiedział mężczyzna i, jakby pragnąc zmienić temat, spytał już głośniej. - Gdzie Isaac i Erica? Widział ich ktoś? 

\- Widziałam Isaaca kilka godzin temu. Przechodził koło skały, na której z Jacksonem … - Lydia zacięła się na moment. - Mmm… na której siedzieliśmy… Chyba gonił królika. 

\- Jest i Erica - powiedziała Allison. Próbowała właśnie wygładzić rozczochrane włosy; zamek jej wiatrówki był uszkodzony i na wpół wydarty. 

Erica okrążyła samochód Dereka, podchodząc do pozostałych. 

Pół godziny później z lasu wyszedł Isaac. Lydia i Allison już spały na tylnym siedzeniu jeepa, jednak poza nimi, wszystkie wilkołaki, z wyjątkiem Dereka i Isaaca, wyglądały na radosne, zrelaksowane i wypoczęte. Alpha był nieco blady i marszczył brwi, starając się dyskretnie przeciągnąć. Isaac widocznie zasypiał na stojąco. Stiles był niezwykle cichy. 

\- Faktem jest, że udało nam się w tę pełnię księżyca ukształtować stado i uniknąć łowców. No i dowiedzieliśmy się więcej o naszych wewnętrznych wilkach - powiedział zamyślony Derek. 

\- Tak - zarechotał Jackson. - O naszych wewnętrznych wilkach i ich wewnętrznych królikach! 

\- Biedna Lydia – odparła Erica z grymasem - jej przypadł w udziale najbardziej zaniepokojony królik-pechowiec na świecie! 

\- A komu przypadła w przydziale ta rozgadana króliczyca? - Odbił piłeczkę Jackson. 

\- Nie twój interes! - burknęła dziewczyna. 

\- Nie, poważnie, nie byłaś z Derekiem... Więc…Isaac? - Jackson świetnie się bawił. 

-Powiedziałam ci, żeby się zamknął! - warknęła, pokazując swoje kły. 

\- Nie byliśmy z Ericą... - zaczął ostrożnie Isaac. - Biegałem do samego rana, nie mogąc wychwycić żadnego zapachu. Teraz nie mam ani czasu, ani siły, żeby szukać pary. Za to z Ericą nie widziałem się od wczoraj. 

\- Erico, możesz nie mówić kim jest twoja para. Mimo wszystko chcę wiedzieć, czy nie skrzywdziłaś przypadkiem tej osoby? - zapytał Derek. 

\- Nie!…kocham tego człowieka…i dzisiaj nocą, kiedy przyniosłam na jego próg swoją zdobycz, poznał mnie. I przyjął… - mruknęła zmieszana Erica. 

\- Boże, jak wzruszające! Niczym Santa Barbara dla potworów! 

\- Zamknij się, Jackson! - krzyknął Derek. 

\- Derek, a ty?.. - ostrożnie zaczął Scott, - Nie szukałeś pary? Zniknąłeś razem z tym dzikiem, którego zapędziliśmy… Myślałem, że tą zdobycz przekazałeś swojej...dziewczynie? 

\- Kurwa, zamknijcie się, nie muszę tego słuchać! - wydarł się nagle Stiles. - Problemy seksualne wilkołaków mnie nie dotyczą! Nie chcę nic wiedzieć o waszych zalotach, ani o waszych partnerach, ani o tych wszystkich bzdurach związanych z przynoszeniem zdobyczy! Jestem szalenie zmęczony i idę do domu! 

Ku zaskoczeniu innych, Derek nie zareagował na ten wybuch ze strony Stilinskiego. Odwrócił się w stronę jego samochodu, rzucając mu dziwne spojrzenie. 

\- Musimy się zbierać. Resztę omówimy później - powiedział. 

\- Tak, ale wciąż…ten dzik - podjął temat Scott. 

\- Mój dzik - moja sprawa! - Ostrzegawczo ryknął alfa. - Jako przywódca nie jestem zobowiązany do dzielenia się z nikim moja zdobyczą. Nie potrzebuję partnera! I nie muszę się nikomu tłumaczyć! A teraz do samochodu! 

\- Ee...dobrze. Pojadę z tobą, Stiles - Scott wsiadł do samochodu po stronie pasażera.- Wszystko z tobą w porządku? 

\- W jak najlepszym! - Stiles z nachmurzoną miną obserwował przez tylną szybę, jak pozostali wsiadają do samochodu Dereka. - Po prostu ten kretyn mnie drażni! Tyle w nim epickości i tego patosu, zupełnie jakby był jakimś Aleksandrem kurwa Macedońskim! „Jestem przywódcą!” Uuuuu! Jakby wszystkie rozumy pozjadał! 

\- Derek? Tak, przegiął! Wydawało mi się, że był zły, ale cholera go tam wie... - zaczął ziewać. - Powiedział, że nie ma pary. Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, to po prostu nie znalazł tego, kogo szukał. 

\- Ha! I czego niby nie znalazł? Siły miłości? 

\- Po prostu siły - odpowiedział całkiem poważnie Scott. - To było... Cóż, mam na myśli, kiedy byłem dzisiaj z Allison...nie wiem, było inaczej niż zwykle, znaczy... Wszystko to, emocje, pasja, i tak dalej...było jak potężne doładowanie, jak dawka czystej energii. 

\- Stary, ty zaczynasz jakąś romantyczną bzdurę... 

\- Och, zamknij się! Jedźmy już. 

Stiles zawrócił samochód i ruszył z powrotem w stronę miasta. Po chwili Derek ruszył jego śladem. Tylko raz rzucił okiem w lusterko: krzaki, w pobliżu których całą noc był zaparkowany jego jeep, były gęste i wysokie. Wystarczające, żeby ukryć truchło dzika. Derek mógł być pewien, nikt niczego nie zauważył. 

*** 

Po pełni księżyca Stiles przespał prawie cały dzień. Wieczorem zaś zadzwonił do niego Scott, żeby pomarudzić, że Allison ma kłopoty z ojcem, który nie chce wypuścić jej z domu i dlatego nie mogą się zobaczyć. 

\- Mój ojciec ma dyżur. Może wpadniesz, wypijemy piwo i obejrzymy jakiś horror? - zaproponował Stiles. Ostatnio brakowało mu chwil spędzanych tylko z przyjacielem. 

\- Doskonale! - Zdaje się, że Scott tylko czekał na taką propozycję. - Kupię piwo i wstąpię do wypożyczalni. 

\- Tylko upewnij się, żeby w filmie nie było wilkołaków! 

\- Jak tak, to ludzi też ma nie być. Bo inaczej to ksenofobia w stosunku do mnie! - prychnął Scott. 

\- Dobra! Weź coś z zombie albo wampirami. A najlepiej z obcymi. 

\- Wezmę melodramat o miłości dwóch papużek, żebyś się za bardzo nie bał. 

\- Kretyn! 

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, królewno...do zobaczenia! Cmok-cmok! 

Scott rozłączył się ze śmiechem, a Stiles czuł się niemal szczęśliwy. Wiedział, że przyjaciel ma klucze, więc spokojnie poszedł pod prysznic; bez obaw, że nie usłyszy dzwonka do drzwi. Jednak gdy tylko opuścił łazienkę, naciągając dżinsy na mokre ciało, dobiegł go dźwięk dzwonka. 

\- Scott! Nie dzwoń, drzwi są otwarte! Zaraz zejdę. 

Było gorąco i Stiles postanowił na razie odpuścić sobie koszulkę. 

\- Szybko dotarłeś. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś kupić pi...w... - Stiles zamarł na przedostatnim ze schodów prowadzących do salonu. 

W samym środku pomieszczenia stał Derek kurwa Hale i w milczeniu patrzył na niego tym swoim firmowym, demonicznym spojrzeniem. Stiles natychmiast pożałował, że koszulka została w pokoju, ale jednocześnie żałował, że tego pożałował. Przecież był we własnym domu, nie powinien się tym przejmować. 

\- Co Ty tu robisz? Stało się coś? - W głosie Stilesa dało się słyszeć rozdrażnienie, ale obaj wiedzieli, że wilkołak może wyczuć jego prawdziwe emocje. 

\- Przyszedłem porozmawiać - powiedział cicho Derek. Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie, ale bez typowej dla niego, ponurej agresji. 

\- Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś? 

\- Zadzwoniłem. 

\- Miałem na myśli telefon! Kretyn. - Stiles rozluźnił się nieco i przeszedł obok Hale'a do kuchni. - Chcesz piwo? 

\- Nie... Dziękuję. - Coś kazało Stilinskiemu się odwrócić. Ostre spojrzenie przenikliwych zielonych oczu chciwie prześliznęło się po ciele chłopaka z góry na dół, jakby oceniając… Co? Jego sylwetkę? Stilesowi zrobiło się niedobrze na myśl o możliwych mięsożernych zapędach wilkołaka. Zauważył na oparciu krzesła koszulę ojca i szybko zarzucił ją na siebie, opatulając się nią, żeby nie tracić czasu na zapinanie guzików. 

\- No, tak…co chciałeś? - Milczenie zaczynało robić się niezręczne. Cała ta sytuacja stawała się bardzo, ale to bardzo niezręczna. Chociaż Derek się nie ruszał, nie wydawał się tak spokojny jak zazwyczaj. Oczywiste było, że coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i zdezorientowanego. - O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? 

\- Ten dzik…wczoraj w nocy… - zaczął niepewnie Derek. 

\- Dzik? A co ja mam z tym wspólnego? 

\- Widziałeś go? 

\- No tak, doskonale upolowałeś i przyniosłeś biednego warchlaka, żeby położyć się z nim koło mojego samochodu. 

\- Stiles…ta zdobycz została przeznaczona na prezent. Dla mojego...dla tego, komu chciałbym zaproponować bycie moim...hmm...moja parą. 

\- Tak? Dobrze, to w czym problem? Nie spotkałeś nikogo odpowiedniego i zjadłeś go sam? - Stiles uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Derek ze świstem wypuścił powietrze i uciekł wzrokiem. - Nie martw się, koleś! Nikomu nie powiem, że widziałem jak przyniosłeś tego dzika do samochodu. No i potem wyjaśniłeś im, że jako Alfa jesteś inny i nie potrzebujesz się nikomu tłumaczyć. Na pewno zrozumieli. 

Wilkołak zaczął podchodzić, nie patrząc jednak na chłopaka. Jego głos był cichy i pełen napięcia. 

\- Skłamałem wtedy. Kiedy powiedziałem, że każdy z wilkołaków znajdzie swojego partnera i staniemy się stadem w ciągu jednej pełni księżyca. Po prostu...jesteście jeszcze dzieciakami. Nie wiedziałem jak poprowadzić taką rozmowę. Miałem nadzieję, że w tę pełnię wszystko potoczy się samo, że każdy zrozumie czego mu trzeba. I nie trzeba będzie nic więcej wyjaśniać. 

Derek zatrzymał się kilka kroków od Stilesa i rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie. Spojrzenie pełne jakichś ukrytych znaczeń. Powodujące zmieszanie. Tym razem chłopak odwrócił wzrok i zakaszlał, mając nadzieję, że to odwróci uwagę wilkołaka od jego czerwonych uszu. 

\- Ekhm.. No, ale przecież wszystko się udało, prawda? W sensie, gratuluję Kapitanie Tajemnica! Misja wykonana! Wszyscy wszystko zrozumieli, a nawet jeśli nie, to nie rozumiem, dlaczego przychodzisz i mówisz o tym mi, a nie Scottowi i reszcie? Scott, tak przy okazji, zaraz przyjdzie... - Stiles uchwycił się ostatniego zdania, niczym deski ratunkowej przed niezręczną rozmową, ale Derek zamiast z wdzięcznością, spojrzał na nieco, jakby coś go zraniło. I znów wziął głęboki oddech. 

\- Stiles, wszyscy zrozumieli. Ale i ja sobie coś uświadomiłem. Dokładniej jak moja wewnętrzna bestia reaguje, wolna od ludzkiej natury, zwyczajów i zasad. Wilkołak zmienia się, gdy staje się częścią stada. Pojawia się u niego jeszcze jeden...instynkt, który jest ważniejszy od innych. To czyni go tym, kim powinien być i daje mu siłę, żeby oprzeć się wszystkiemu na świecie, by obronić swoje stado, rodzinę... 

\- Eee, czekaj! O jakim ty mi tu instynkcie gadasz? Nie jestem gotowy, żeby rozmawiać z tobą o fantazjach erotycznych wilkołaków, jeżeli to masz na myśli. Pogadaj ze Scottem. Albo z Jacksonem. Albo... 

W następnej chwili Stiles został złapany w szponiaste łapy i potrząśnięty tak, że stracił oddech. Stilinski zamarł i starał się nawet nie mrugać, żeby tylko nie rozzłościć agresywnego zwierzęcia, którego oddech mógł poczuć na twarzy. Derek wciągnął mocno powietrze, wyraźnie starając się opanować. Po chwili pazury zniknęły a oczy znów przybrały ludzki kolor. Mimo to, nadal trzymał Stilesa, mocno i bardzo blisko siebie. 

\- Przestań cały czas mówić o Scotcie i zachowywać się jak klaun! Specjalnie udajesz, że nic nie rozumiesz? Próbuję Ci wyjaśnić co się stało zeszłej nocy. Co się stało między nami, do cholery! 

Wilkołak puścił Stilesa i odwrócił się do niego plecami. Myśli chłopaka przypominały teraz poruszoną kałużę. Był skonsternowany, a do tego zdziwiony, ale przede wszystkim czuł złość i wzburzenie Dereka. Z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej ogarniało go przerażenie, jednak, mimo wszystko, ciekawość brała górę. Takiego Alfy jeszcze nie widział. 

\- Derek. - Ostrożnie zaczął Stiles, gorączkowo próbując wymyślić, co powiedzieć. Boże, boże, boże gdzie jest ten Scott?!. - Ej, nie złość się, dobrze? Po prostu powiedz mi, o co ci chodzi. 

Derek milczał przez chwilę, zbierając myśli. Następnie odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. 

\- Chodzi o to, z czego zdałem sobie sprawę, Że mógłbym mieć parę w swoim stadzie. Spotkałem tę osobę. Mój wewnętrzny wilk znalazł go bez problemu. Wytropił go bezbłędnie, nie opierając się na ludzkich złudzeniach, ani tym, jaka powinna być druga połowa. Znalazł go na sygnał własnej krwi, czyste pragnienie duszy. Znalazłem swoja parę, Stiles. I przyniosłem mu w darze zdobycz. 

\- Tak? Gratulacje, oczywiście. Ale nie rozumiem zatem, dlaczego powiedziałeś wszystkim rano, że nie masz pary? I dałeś do zrozumienia, że nie musisz się z nikim dzielić dzikiem? 

\- Dlatego, że nie otworzyłeś drzwi. 

Cisza przeciągała się. Przerywana nić zrozumienia w głowie Stilesa stopniowo przekształcała się w podwójną nieprzerwaną. Szybkość myślenia także wzrosła, a wraz z nią ściskająca gardło panika. 

Muszę uciekać - zaproponował sam sobie Stiles, ale zaraz rozmyślił się - Nie wypada uciec… Trzeba coś powiedzieć. Spróbować wyjaśnić do przyjścia Scotta! Dokładnie! No i co się tak gapisz? O czym Ty w ogóle myślisz?!.. 

Dereka martwiło to samo: o czym myślał Stiles? Był wystraszony, jego puls znacznie przyśpieszył, oddech zresztą też. To normalne, oczywiście, że Derek się tego spodziewał, ale już to, że Stilinski zamarł niczym jedna z surykatek w filmie na Animal Planet, który oglądali w zeszłą sobotę i nie odzywał się od dobrej minuty… To już nie było normalne. Derek postanowił być ostrożny. Żeby Stiles zrozumiał, że wcale nic mu nie grozi, wręcz przeciwnie, proponuje mu opiekę i ochronę...a może nawet coś innego... Więcej...jeżeli chłopak pozwoli. 

Muszę mu coś powiedzieć. Coś naturalnego. Kojącego. Spokojnie, tak, spokojnie... – Stiles starał sam się uspokoić. 

Derek stał tak, czując jak jego umysł ogarnia zmęczenie, jednak nie zmienił pozycji. W skórzanej kurtce było mu gorąco, ale nie zdjął jej. Jeszcze nie. Powoli przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą, jednocześnie trochę przekrzywiając głowę. 

\- Stiles... 

\- Nie waż się do cholery! Pieprzony zmutowany zboczeńcu!!! Nie zbliżaj się!!! - wykrzyknął chłopak, jakby go ktoś oblał wrzątkiem. Podbiegł do ściany, następnie rzucił się do kuchni, omijając stół. Zatrzymał się obok podstawki na noże kuchenne i, przytrzymując blatu, analitycznie starał się ocenić,co właściwie zrobił. 

Cholera! Teraz jestem martwy! Rzuci się na mnie! Na pewno się rzuci... - tłocząc przez umysł taką ilość katastrofalnych przypuszczeń, Stiles otwierał oczy coraz szerzej, patrząc z niedowierzaniem, na wciąż stojącego Dereka. Dla kogoś z zewnątrz mogło to wyglądać, jakby chłopak miał atak astmy i spojrzeniem błagał Dereka o pomoc. 

Wilkołak wiedział, dlaczego Stiles szuka pomocy przy stole i nożach kuchennych, pomocy w obronie przed nim, Derekiem. Alfa wziął głęboki wdech, wypuścił powietrze i wsłuchał się we własne uczucia. Rozdrażnienie, rozczarowanie, dezorientacja...i jeszcze to chorobliwe, ściskające uczucie, niewiele różniące się od rozpaczy. Nie został przyjęty. Jego idealna para, doskonała dla wszystkich instynktów i uczuć, odtrąciła go. Stiles nazwał go mutantem, zabronił mu się zbliżać. Teraz patrzył na niego srogo, ze strachem i… Wstrętem? Derek nie potrafił teraz dostrzec takich niuansów. Reakcja Stilesa wywołała w nim uczucie straty, zranienia, słabości. 

Wilkołak rozejrzał się dookoła, robiąc kilka kroków w stronę kanapy. Nie widział już zza ściany stojącego w kuchni chłopaka. Sam tkwił w miejscu jeszcze przez parę sekund, oszołomiony po usłyszanych chwilę wcześniej rewelacjach, by następnie, powoli i niepewnie, usiąść na kanapie. Całe zmęczenie ostatnich dni właśnie dosięgło Dereka, sprawiając mu niespodziewany ciężar. Uzmysłowił sobie, że już dwie doby spędził bez snu i praktycznie bez jedzenia. Najpierw denerwował się z powodu nadchodzącej pełni księżyca, potem z powodu stada, następnie Stilesem. Wybór jego wewnętrznego Alfy tej nocy, także był dla Hale’a nie lada odkryciem. Jako człowiek nigdy nie gustował w mężczyznach. Nigdy też nie interesował się nastolatkami. Przed tą nocą, głośna wesołość najlepszego przyjaciela Scotta, wydawała mu się po prostu denerwująca, nic więcej. Głos Stilesa - za głośny, jego zapach - za słodki, śmiech - niewłaściwy, tak samo, jak idiotyczne żarty. 

Jak, w jednej chwili, wszystko mogło się tak gwałtownie zmienić?! Teraz, siedząc w salonie Stilinskiego, dokładnie w tej samej odległości od chłopaka, co zeszłej nocy, kiedy przyniósł mu zdobycz pod jeepa, Derek z fatalną jasnością zrozumiał - nigdy jeszcze nie znajdował się w takiej beznadziejnej pułapce. Pułapce, która będzie nadal trzymać go w niewoli, nieważne, gdzie spróbuje uciec. Mężczyzna ze zmęczeniem oparł głowę o kanapę i, jakby poddając się losowi, przymknął oczy. 

Stiles ledwie powstrzymał oddech ulgi, gdy tylko Derek zniknął mu z pola widzenia. Lecz gdy nie usłyszał otwierania drzwi, zdał sobie sprawę, że to najwidoczniej jakaś pułapka. Co wilkołak zamierzał tym razem? Chciał wyciągnąć Stilesa z kuchni? Żeby co? 

Chcąc zyskać na czasie i móc zebrać myśli, chłopak zaczął wreszcie zapinać koszulę ojca. Była za duża; szeryf był oczywiście wyższy i bardziej muskularny. I szerszy. Jak Hale. Stiles w tej chwili zapragnął natychmiastowego odłączenia tej części mózgu, która była odpowiedzialna za porównania. Hale jeszcze tu był, czaił się gdzieś w domu. 

\- Derek! Co robisz? - Głos nieco mu drżał od strachu, ale Stilesa to nie obchodziło. 

Przez kilka sekund odpowiadała mu tylko cisza. 

-Nic. - Usłyszał w końcu spokojny i jakby smutny głos. 

Stiles znów zbierał siły. Rozmawianie przez ścianę, bez możliwości patrzenia na siebie, było co najmniej dziwne. Jednak w prywatnym, stilesowym rankingu ”Rzeczy, które dziś mnie zaskoczyły„ znalazła się trójka liderów. Bo te trzy rzeczy wydały mu się naprawdę dziwne:   
1\. Derek (bez komentarza!)   
2\. Scott (gadali ponad godzinę temu, gdzie on się szlaja?)   
3\. Sam Stiles. Wraz z całym oburzeniem, strachem i złością wywołanymi przez sytuację z Hale'em, czuł też coś innego. Jakąś dziwna wątpliwość. Niebezpieczną, bo Stiles zawahał się, czy nie podejść teraz do wilkołaka. Do tego bardziej dziwne współczucie, pomieszane z poczuciem winy - bo derek wyglądał na takiego rozbitego… Czy Stiles nie był przypadkiem wobec niego zbyt szorstki? Chłopak otrząsnął się i pokręcił głową. To absurd! Dlaczego z powodu rewelacji jakiegoś wilkołaczego zboczeńca, mam czuć się winny? Chyba po prostu jestem dobrym człowiekiem - tłumaczył sobie. - Ale nie mogę mu pozwolić tego wykorzystywać! 

-Okej. Dobra. Słuchaj... Derek, słyszysz? 

-Słyszę. 

-Dawaj, skończmy ten temat, dobrze? Cała ta dziwna sytuacja...możesz po prostu powiedzieć. Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Jeśli masz problemu, chcę wiedzieć, czy mogę ci pomóc. Więc... Czego ode mnie chcesz? - Pod koniec tej mowy, głos Stilesa świadczył o znów narastającym ataku histerii. 

-Nic. - Głucha i cicha odpowiedź Dereka brzmiała sprzecznie.- Chcę tylko, żebyś zrozumiał, spróbował spojrzeć na mnie inaczej, z drugiej strony. Nie mam zamiaru ci nic zrobić. 

Stiles wziął głęboki oddech, żeby nie zacząć płakać przez te wszystkie myśli o egzystencjalnych potrzebach duszy i innych przejawach irracjonalnej osobowości wilkołaka, ale został powstrzymany przez dźwięk drzwi uderzających o ścianę. Zapomniawszy o swoich problemach, Stiles szybko okrążył stół i wbiegł do salonu, w którym Derek już wstawał, by pomóc Scottowi i Jacksonowi, poprowadzić pod ręce rannego Isaaca. 

*** 

Isaac był na wpół przemieniony, jedną rękę miał ludzką, drugą z pazurami, wysunięte kły, a w oczach, które na pewno należały do człowieka, widać było ból i cierpienie. Spojrzał na Dereka. Z rozciętego policzka krew ciekła na ramię i pierś. 

\- Co się stało? - spytał ostro Derek, łapiąc rannego, i w mgnieniu oka przeistaczając się. Ale nie, nie w wilkołaka, lecz w Alfę - w przywódcę stada i obrońcę rodziny. Nawet Stiles mógł poczuć przepływającą teraz falami przez Dereka siłę. Chłopak zamrugał, opanowując się i rzucił się, by pomóc pozostałym położyć Isaaca na kanapie. 

\- Już tutaj podjeżdżałem, kiedy zadzwonił Jackson i powiedział, że Isaac zniknął. Znaczy zadzwonił, krzyknął coś o twoim domu, a potem zaczął wrzeszczeć i nagle telefon był poza zasięgiem sieci. - Scott pełen podniecenia szybko meldował Derekowi, jednocześnie powoli uwalniając Isaaca z ubrań, zachęcając kojącymi gestami do schowania kłów i pazurów. - Postanowiliśmy sprawdzić co się stało. Zauważyłem kilku Łowców; nieśli go, ale jak się okazało to oni go uratowali. 

\- Okazało się to dopiero, jak jeden z nich chciał mnie zabić!- histerycznie przerwał Jackson. - Pieprzone dupki. Isaac, ty kretynie! Po co się w ogóle tam pchałeś?! 

\- Zamknij się - rzucił Derek. - Najpierw trzeba mu pomóc. 

Isaac został porządnie poturbowany; miał ranę szarpaną od obojczyka do ostatniego żebra, zadrapania na twarzy i szyi, przegryzione udo i nienaturalnie wykręcony nadgarstek. Derek ostrożnie wziął go za rękę i gwałtownym ruchem nastawił zwichnięcie. Isaac zawył w bólu, ale po uspokajających namowach Alfy, przerodziło się to w ledwo słyszalny jęk. 

\- Spróbuję uzdrowić rany energią Alfy - poinformował resztę Derek i zwrócił się do tych, którzy stali za nim. - Na wszelki wypadek przygotujcie wodę utlenioną i bandaże. 

\- Derek... - Drżącym głosem zaczął krwawiący Isaac. - Wierzę w Ciebie... 

\- Co to kurwa, melodramat? - Tego Jackson już nie zniósł nerwowo. - Idę poszukać tych bandaży. 

Derek ryknął, przemieniając się, na co Jackson dość haniebnie uciekł przed Alfą do kuchni. W tym czasie, siedzący obok głowy Isaaca Scott, zapamiętale przyciskał potargany rękaw koszuli do jego policzków. Stiles stanął niedaleko nóg chłopaka, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak mógłby się przydać i co zrobić z rękami. 

Alfa przemienił się w wilkołaka, ale teraz wydawał się Stilesowi jeszcze większy niż wcześniej. Stilinski nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego ogromnych pazurów, ostrych kłów i świecących, jakby trującym promieniowaniem, czerwonych oczu. On naprawdę był potworem, jednak teraz dostrzegał to bardziej przez pryzmat strachu. 

Derek opadł na kolana tuż obok kanapy i pytająco spojrzał w oczy Isaaca, który ledwo zauważalnie skinął głową. Następnie starszy wilkołak pochylił się nad najbardziej poważnymi obrażeniami, które umiejscowione były na piersi chłopaka i powąchał. Powoli zaczął dotykać językiem nierównych krawędzi rany. Stiles znów zaczął przypominać ofiarę ataku astmatycznego z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i płytkim oddechem, ale Scott nie wydawał się zaskoczony taką metodą leczenia. 

\- To działa! Krew przestała kapać! - szepnął z entuzjazmem. 

Po niecałej minucie oblizywania ran na piersi Isaaca, te zabliźniły się, szybko blednąc. Derek zrobił to samo z jego szyją i właśnie przesunął się w stronę policzka. Scott zrobił mu miejsce, a Isaac obrócił głowę, krzyżując wzrok z Alfą. 

\- Dziękuję, Derek...ja...dziękuję. - Isaac obdarzył wilkołaka długim i przenikliwym spojrzeniem. 

Nie odrywając oczu, Alfa pochylił się, a jego oddech owiał twarz chłopaka. Stiles, w pełnym szoku, obserwował, jak język Dereka ostrożnie i delikatnie, a może nawet pieszczotliwie, dotyka sięgającej ust krawędzi rany tuż u podstawy. Isaac jęknął cicho i zamknął oczy. Na to Stiles nie mógł dłużej patrzeć. Czując jednocześnie gniew i wstyd, Stilinski wszedł do kuchni i usiadł przy stole koło nachmurzonego Jacksona. 

-Nie znalazłem bandaży - powiedział, poniekąd wyzywająco, Jackson. 

\- Już nie potrzebują. - Szybko zapewnił Stiles. 

W ciągu następnych trzydziestu minut, Stiles dowiedział się od Jacksona szczegółów incydentu. Issac udał się do Dereka z jakąś sprawę, kiedy to akurat ten moment wybrał sam Derek, by odwiedzić Stilesa. Jadąc koło domu Alfy, Isaac zauważył jakichś nieznajomych kręcących się w pobliżu na wpół zniszczonego budynku. Myśląc, że to łowcy, młody wilkołak zawołał Alfę, żeby go ostrzec. Lecz Derek nie odpowiedział, a nieznajomi przemienili się, rzucając się z kłami i pazurami na nastolatka. Isaac zdąrzył tylko wybrać numer Jacksona. Chwilę później napastnicy powalili go na ziemię. 

Na szczęście dla Isaaca, obcych tropił już ojciec Allison i jego ludzie, a gdy usłyszał krzyki i odgłosy walki, zabił jednego z wilkołaków i odstraszył resztę. Kilka minut później, z zamiarem odbicia swego, wyskoczyli niczego nieświadomi Scott i Jackson. Kiedy nieporozumienie zostało rozwiane, ranny wilkołak przeszedł z rąk do rąk. Koniec historii. 

Chociaż nie, to nie koniec. Stiles wstał i włączył czajnik, żeby przygotować coś do picia. Koniec historii przyjdzie, gdy Derek uleczy Isaaca. Albo raczej go wyliże. Boże! Pudełko wypadło mu z rąk i torebki herbaty rozsypały się po podłodze. Isaac ma ranę na udzie. To pewnie dlatego tak długo to trwa. Próbują mu zdjąć spodnie. Kiedy im się uda, wszystko pójdzie szybko. Derek wyliże... Kurwa! 

Wrzątek plusnął obok kubka i oblał rękę Stilesa. Doskonale! Szybko włożył dłoń pod zimną wodę. Chociaż, do cholery! Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu pójść do Dereka z wyciągniętą dłonią i zapytać... 

\- Mogę też? – Przymilny, niski głos za jego plecami znów zmienił Stilesa w nasłuchującą niebezpieczeństwa surykatkę. 

\- C-co? - chłopak odwrócił się spoglądając z obawą na wilkołaka i natychmiast poczuł wstyd, widząc pytające spojrzenie zmęczonych, zielonych oczu. 

\- Czy też mogę prosić o herbatę?


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3 

\- Scott, hej, patrz! Hiena albinos, trochę przypomina waszego Alfę! Może zamienimy ich miejscami? Jak dla mnie podobna... Chociaż w tym sensie, każda świnka morska z czerwonymi oczami też pasuje, prawda? A świnka mogłaby mieszkać u mnie, przynajmniej do pełni księżyca. Scott? Scoooott! Kurwa, znów śpisz? 

\- Umm...przepraszam. - Scott uśmiechnął się błogo, przeciągając się po drzemce. - Moment, seks gra zwierząt już się zaczęła? 

\- Tak, wszyscy już dawno zaczęli. Oprócz orzęsków, leniwców i Ciebie. Allison się pewnie zastarzała, była mężatką ze trzy razy... 

\- A Ty niestety zginiesz młodo! Rrrr! - Śmiejąc się, Scott wyskoczył spod koca i znalazł się na Stilesie. Chłopak zamarł. – Hej, co robisz? 

Scott podniósł się niepewnie, osłabiwszy swój chwyt na jego ramionach. 

\- Odwrócenie uwagi! Ludzkość przeciw potworom! Walcz!- ryknął Stiles, wywracając Scotta na plecy i zarzucając mu koc na głowę. 

Derek i reszta zaczęli wychodzić o północy, gdy Isaac w miarę wydobrzał. Zdecydowali, że Scott porozmawia z Allison, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej o obcych wilkołakach i Łowcach, Jackson miał uprzedzić Lydię i Ericę o niebezpieczeństwie i zaopiekować się nimi. Natomiast Isaac na razie miał zamieszkać z Derekiem; po ataku musiał odzyskać siły, a ponieważ nie miał pary, musiał polegać na energii Alfy. 

\- Alfa również może pozyskiwać energię od reszty swojego stada? - zapytał Stiles, siląc się na obojętny ton, zupełnie jakby rozmawiali/mówił o pogodzie. Nawet nie odwrócił wzroku od telewizora, gdzie kreskówkowa mysz bezmyślnie ciągnęła kota za wąsy. 

\- Alfa może zdobywać energię ze świeżego mięsa gadatliwych uczniów - zaśmiał się ponuro Derek, nie patrząc na Stilinskiego.- Isaac chodźmy!

Stiles zaproponował Scottowi nocleg, a przed pójściem spać obejrzenie „Seks gier zwierząt” na Animal Planet. Bo Ty jesteś ślimako-wilkołakiem i nie miałeś nawet czasu, żeby iść do wypożyczalni, bo musiałeś ratować swoich czworonożnych przyjaciół. Scott się zgodził, choć i tak owinął się w koc. Niestety program już się prawie skończył. 

Ojciec Stilesa już dawno wrócił i wpierw skarcił chłopców za bałagan w salonie oraz fortecę na kanapie, gdzie ci zamierzali spędzić noc, ale chwilę później poszedł do łóżka. Mimo to, Stiles był zbyt zdenerwowany by spać. Nie mógł pozbyć się natrętnych myśli i niejasnych pytań. Czuł potrzebę znaleźć odpowiedzi na wszystkie z nich. 

\- Scott? Scott, no! Obudź się! 

\- Hę? Co? Weź daj mi spać... 

\- Bo tak się zastanawiałem, o co chodzi z tymi nowymi instynktami wilkołaków? 

\- Chcesz dać się ugryźć, żeby nie zostać w tyle? - spytał naiwnie Scott. 

\- Pytam w celach terapii, mającej na celu podniesienie aktywności. 

\- ...? 

\- Chodzi o te twoje rozmowy. Wiesz, o tym jak ładujesz się od Allison. 

\- Stiles, jeśli liczysz na szczegóły... - Scott zakrztusił się z oburzenia, natychmiast się rozbudzając. 

\- Nie! W żadnym wypadku! - Stilinski zaczął machać rękami. - Interesuje mnie tylko teoria. Oszczędź mi praktykę! Jeśli spróbujesz wyjaśnić tę kwestię na konkretnych przykładach, sam ci przyłożę! 

\- Więc...dlaczego cię to interesuje? - Nadal naciskał Scott. 

\- Cholera, z czystej ciekawości! Słowo młodego przyrodnika! - Stiles poruszył konspiracyjnie brwiami. - Powiedz mi po prostu o tej porze godowej wilkołaków i właściwościami wyboru. 

\- Wyboru? - McCall zdawał się nie rozumieć. 

\- Prezerwatywy dla mutantów! - Stiles wziął głęboki oddech, podrapał się w rękę, założył nogę na nogę i znów spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Scott, powiedz mi, jak właściwie wilkołak szuka pary. Jest mi to naprawdę potrzebne. W skrócie, jak to wszystko działa?   
Kilka chwil siedzieli w milczeniu. 

\- Czekaj! Już kumam! - Na twarzy McCalla zagościło wręcz rewolucyjne olśnienie. - Chcesz zrozumieć jak to działa, żeby pomóc Derekowi i Isaacowi? Pomóc im znaleźć partnerów? Dotarło do ciebie, że stado inaczej osłabnie? 

Stiles wykrzywił usta i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym dźgnął Scotta palcem w ramię. 

\- Bingo! Dokładnie o to mi chodzi! Odkryłeś moją wielką misję na tym świecie! - Jak zwykle chłopak zaczął robić miny, po czym dodał: - Tylko na razie nikomu nie mów. Zgoda? 

\- Cóż, nie wydaje mi się, żeby to w ogóle miało sens. - Scott wzruszył ramionami. - Wilkołak nie może wybrać pary. On po prostu czuje, że to ta konkretna osoba nią jest. - McCall zawahał się. - A na temat...eeee...„aktywności”... 

\- Co? 

\- To jest konieczne. Podczas pierwszej pełni księżyca wszyscy członkowie paczki, jakby to powiedzieć, przechodzą obrzęd inicjacji. Uznaliśmy naszego Alfę a potem swoje pary. I gdy nasze połówki nas uznały... Cóż, kiedy Allison zeszła do mnie z drzewa, moja siła...wzrosła. Czułem się wielki, silny i niezniszczalny. 

\- Tak, King Kongu, widziałem, jak popędziłeś z Allison w poszukiwaniu przygód - przerwał mu Stiles. - Ale... To wszystko? Księżniczka zaakceptowała potwora i już mamy happy ending? Jesteś cały nabuzowany adrenaliną, warczysz na całą dzielnicę, a potem zwijasz się u jej stóp i idziesz spać? Po co? By obudzić się rano w dobrym nastroju? 

\- To nie jest po prostu nastrój! Ani adrenalina! Jesteś idiotą, Stiles! - Scott złościł się na żarty przyjaciela, bo cały czas myślał, jak ubrać w słowa to, co naprawdę wtedy czuł. - To bardziej jak...magiczny sok z gumijagód! Takie uczucie... 

Stiles runął twarzą w koc w napadzie spazmatycznego śmiechu. Dopiero po chwili, wciąż chichocząc, dał radę spojrzeć na Scotta załzawionymi oczami. 

\- Sok z gumijagód? Serio, koleś? To szał. Poważnie, nocny koszmar z przedszkola. - Zdusił śmiech, próbując złapać oddech. Znów usiadł naprzeciwko przyjaciela. - Okej. Cholera! Czyli...sekretem...jest...przepis na gumisiowy...sok? 

\- Nie, ty błaźnie. A jeśli ci powiem, że gdybym walczył zamiast Isaaca, nawet by mnie nie drasnęli? - warknął Scott, tracąc cierpliwość. - Bo Allison czyni mnie silniejszym od zeszłej nocy. Każdy jej dotyk, pocałunek, nawet po prostu jej bliskość... 

\- Dobra, rozumiem! - Stiles natychmiast spoważniał.- To znaczy, że Isaac w trybie natychmiastowym potrzebuje dziewczyny? A co z Derekiem? Obejdzie się bez tego, prawda? 

Wilkołak spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem. 

\- Znaczy, Derek przecież sobie radzi, prawda? Jest Alfą, ma jakby własną baterię? Wyleczy wszystkich, obroni i wygra? 

\- Nie. Nie sądzę. - Scott ewidentnie był pewny swoich racji. - Jest Alfą - jest silny tak jak jego stado. Jeśli jest słaby, wszyscy jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie. Mam nadzieję, że on po prostu ma parę. Albo jej aktywnie szuka. Dlatego dzisiaj wyglądał strasznie. Zauważyłem to od razu, jak do ciebie przyszliśmy. Przy okazji, po co Derek tu był? 

\- Eeee...nie chciał ci mówić... Przyszedł zaoferować mi twoje miejsce w stadzie, a ciebie umieścić w księgowości. - Szybko odpowiedział Stiles, zanim oberwał poduszką w głowę. 

*** 

Stiles nigdy nie przestał zadziwiać się swoim brakiem asertywności. Był piątkowy wieczór, a on prowadził samochód, jadąc w miejsce, w które zdecydowanie nie chciał jechać. Za jakieś dwadzieścia minut znajdą się pod domem Dereka. Obok siedział Scott i narzekał, że od dwóch dni nie widział Allison i z tego powodu czuje się coraz słabszy, a następnym razem zamieni się w chihuahua-wilkołaka. 

Stiles wiedział, że spędzi cały wieczór z ludźmi, od których wolałby trzymać się z dala. Jednak był posłuszny swoim potworzastym przyjaciołom i nie łudził się, że ma jakiś wybór przeciw temu przeznaczeniu. Scott gadał bez przerwy, a Stiles coraz bardziej pogrążał się myślami w hamletowskim wręcz pytaniu, dotyczącym smutnej egzystencji. Depresja była dla Stilinskiego bardziej niebezpieczna niż zapalenie płuc; uderzała mu prostu do mózgu / celowała prosto w jego mózg, raniła system nerwowy oraz jego i tak walącą się, duchową równowagę. Pytanie, kto był temu winny? Kto? Tak, Drogi Dzienniczku! Winić należy przedstawiciela wątpliwego gatunku zwierząt! Derek-niech-go-szlag-trafi-Hale. ”Każdy dotyk, każdy pocałunek, po prostu bliskość”, tak Scott powiedział kilka dni temu. Że one dodają wilkołakowi siły. Stiles myślał o tym zbyt wiele. Prowadził rozmowy sam ze sobą. Tworzył i obalał argumenty. Budował i burzył hipotezy. Mówiąc krótko, „Dialogi” Platona to przy tym pikuś! 

W sumie, w tej inteligentnej, zwierzęcej walce o przeżycie, podczas jazdy jeepem, Stilesowi przyszła do głowy dość racjonalna myśl. Musiał omówić to całe dotykanie, całowanie i bliskość z najbardziej zainteresowanym. Bo z jednej strony idea jakiegokolwiek obcowania z mężczyzną wydawała się chłopakowi...po prostu obrzydliwa! Nawet samo myślenie o tym było żenujące. Ale! Z drugiej strony, jeśli zastanowić się nad tą całą „energią dla wilkołaka” o której mówił McCall? Może, jeśli temu pechowemu Alfie faktycznie potrzebny był Stiles, jakby nie mógł zwrócić się do jakiegoś haremu supermodelek, to było konieczne? Więc nastolatek mógłby czasami, ale nie za często, dotknąć wilkołaka, przebywać z nim tak po prostu, podrapać za uchem w czasie pełni. Tylko, żeby nikt tego nie widział! Żeby nikt nie wiedział. 

\- Stiles, hej! Papa Smerf do Smerfiątka! Ziemia! - Scott zamachał mu dłonią przed oczami. 

\- Przestań! Nie odwracaj uwagi kierowcy! - rzucił Stiles, próbując zrozumieć, gdzie powinien skręcić, żeby wyjechać na odpowiednią drogę. 

\- To prawda? Coś jednak odwróciło uwagę naszego kierowcy i zamienił się w bezmyślnego zombie za kierownicą? Tylko nie zacznij się ślinić. - Beztrosko śmiał się przyjaciel. 

\- Odznaczałem sobie w myślach, że muszę kupić kiełbasę i chleb. - Stiles nawet nie próbował być zabawny. - I tak, myślałem o tym, by się zaślinić! Bo jestem głodny! A ty nie dałeś mi nic wcześniej zjeść i to tylko dlatego, że Papa Smerf z czerwonymi ślepiami potrzebuje swoich Smerfiątek. Dlaczego my, jak jacyś pojebani Chip i Dale, musimy wszystkim pędzić na pomoc? I pamiętaj: ja jestem Dale! 

\- Nie. Ja jestem! - Rozweselił się McCall. - Jednak tylko w kreskówce. W życiu jesteśmy Batmanem i Robinem! Albo nie, Kubusiem Puchatkiem i Prosiaczkiem! 

\- Przykro mi, ale Kubuś Puchatek i Prosiaczek to będziesz ty i twój NOWY, najlepszy przyjaciel. 

\- Jaki nowy przyjaciel? - Nie zrozumiał Scott. 

\- Ten, którego będziesz musiał sobie znaleźć, jak już poślę cię w diabły - odciął się Stiles. 

Samochodem zatrzęsło, gdy skręcali, a ich oczom ukazał się dom Hale'a. Obok niego stał tłumek ludzi i kilka samochodów. 

\- Nareszcie! - wykrzyknął Stilinski, parkując. - Chłopi przyszli ukarać potwora z bagien! 

\- Nie podoba mi się to... - Scott zmarszczył brwi. 

Na ganku ukazali się: jak zawsze efektowny w swym charakterystycznym rozdrażnieniu Hale, afiszujący się władzą i unikatową kuszą ojciec Allison, sama Allison, próbująca zakryć włosy kapturem bluzki, jeszcze kilku Łowców w sojuszu z Argentami i oczywiście wszystkie wilkołaki należące do stada. 

\- Nie testuj moich nerwów, Hale! Już nie są takie jak kiedyś... - wysyczał groźnie Chris Argent. 

\- Tak, widzę, że z ciebie już nie taki Van Helsing jak kiedyś... - odparował Derek. 

Na szyi wilkołaka od razu wylądował grot strzały, ale Derek nie poruszył się. Stiles zadrżał ze strachu i przełknął ślinę. Wszystkie wilkołaki napięły się, zamierając gotowe do ataku. 

\- Zrobiłem ci przysługę, Hale! - mówił cicho Argent. - Przede wszystkim nadal żyjesz. Pozwoliłem ci stać się Alfą, utworzyć stado, uznałem je. Powiedziałem swoim ludziom, że mają nie tykać twojej sfory i twoich szczeniaków, dopóki nie atakujecie nikogo. I kiedy ty bawisz się w najlepsze podczas pełni księżyca, my bronimy miasto, a nawet twoich! Prawda Isaac? Przed takimi jak wy! 

\- Naprawdę, godne podziwu! Na pewno zagłosujemy na was w następnych wyborach! - powiedział Derek z wysoko podniesioną głową, dlatego, że grot strzały nadal dotykał jego gardła. - Nie mam jednak zamiaru poddać się waszym testom, jak jakiś szaleniec!   
\- Oh, nie jesteś szalony, Hale! Jest z tobą o wiele gorzej. Jesteś jak niebezpieczny wirus, który porusza się swobodnie po naszym terenie! 

\- Waszym terenie? - krzyknął Derek. - Teraz swobodnie chodzicie po moim! 

\- Problem? Chcesz o tym powiedzieć mojemu karabinowi z tojadowymi kulami? - Argent uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie. 

Jest źle, pomyślał Stiles i, z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla niego powodu, wystąpił naprzód. 

\- Um, przepraszam... Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, gdy jesteś tutaj i mierzysz do nas bronią. – Na twarzy Stilinskiego pojawił się nerwowy uśmiech. 

Derek odwrócił się i strzała podrapała jego szyję. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się dosłownie na sekundę, ale Stiles zrozumiał, co wilkołak myśli na temat interwencji nastolatka w dorosłe rozmowy, na dodatek z takim poczuciem humoru. Ale było coś jeszcze w jego wzroku. Coś wyzywającego i niepewnego jednocześnie. Coś intymnego, ale wymownego. Jakby Derek cieszył się na jego widok. To polepszyło nastrój Stilesa i dodało mu odwagi. Kto wie, może to działa w obie strony i on też mógł otrzymywać energię? Teraz jednak trzeba wyjaśnić sprawy z Argentem, jakoś wszystko poukładać… Dopiero wtedy będzie musiał porozmawiać z Derekiem. Tak, dokładnie. Powinien rozwiązywać sprawy jak Dale, a nie jak jakiś tam Prosiaczek... 

Hale wykorzystał ten moment. Szybkim ruchem chwycił za kuszę i zręcznie rzucił tę „broń proletariatu” w okno samochodu Chrisa. Dźwięk pękającej szyby rozniósł się jak gong na ringu. 

\- Oh, ty sukinsynu! - krzyknął Argent 

\- Chris, nie przy Allison! - odezwała się matka dziewczyny. 

\- Ty mendo! - poprawił się Łowca. 

\- Jestem Alfą - powiedział Hale, wysyłając Scottowi smsa z rozkazem natychmiastowego pokazania się. - I zanim zaczniemy negocjacje, chcę zakończyć stare sprawy. Podać ci numer autoserwisu, gdzie wstawią nową szybę? 

Derek uśmiechnął się promiennie, niczym rekin do płetwonurka. Negocjacje zaczęły się właśnie na nowym poziomie. 

\- Wiem, że Allison zgodziła się zostać parą McCalla. - Chris powtarzał sobie to zdanie przez ostatnich kilka dni, dlatego teraz dał radę wymówić je bez histerii w głosie. 

\- Gratulacje. - Derek starał się grać obojętnego. 

\- Chcę wiedzieć, kto jeszcze się zgodził. 

\- Zostać parą McCalla? - zaśmiał się Derek. 

\- Jesteś Alfą czy klaunem, bo chyba czegoś nie rozumiem. - Powoli zaczynał się denerwować Argent 

\- Bo ja wiem, a testament spisałeś? - spytał uprzejmie wilkołak. 

\- Mam. Zamiar. Prowadzić. Spis. I. Kontrolę. Każdego. Członka. Twojego. Stada. Muszę. Znać. Nazwiska. Partnerów - powiedział jak do dziecka Chris. 

\- A mnie jest potrzebny nowy ekspres do kawy. 

\- Chyba potrzebna wam nowa głowa stada, jeśli chcecie przeżyć. 

\- Mnie zadowoliłaby twoja. - Alfa oblizał wargi. 

Ten moment wybrał Stiles, by wtrącić się ponownie i wszyscy przyjęli to z niejaką ulgą. Na moment rozdzielili się na dwa obozy i postanowili przedyskutować swoje strategie. Scott, Jackson i Lydia próbowali przekonać Dereka, by zgodził się na warunki Argenta, Erica oponowała, a Isaac przestępował z nogi na nogę. 

\- Dobra, Dawidzie. Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, też nie jestem pewien, czy to dobra pora na walkę z Goliatem. - Otrzymawszy pełne zdziwienia spojrzenie, Stiles przewrócił oczami. - Chodzi mi o to, że zgadzam się ze Scottem... 

\- Kto by pomyślał!- zawołała Erica.- A gdybyś tak raz miał własne zdanie? 

\- Uspokój się! - ostrzegł ją Scott. 

\- Pieprz się!- Erica pokazała mu środkowy palec. 

\- Zamknijcie się! - warknął Derek. - Muszę pomyśleć. 

Hale odwrócił się i wszedł do domu. Scott i Erica nadal się kłócili. Lydia dyskutowała z Jacksonem i Isaaciem. Stiles rozejrzał się i upewnił, że nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi i sam skierował się do drzwi, przez które właśnie przeszedł Derek. W mieszkaniu Alfy zawsze panował półmrok, w przebłyskach promieni słonecznych wirował kurz. Wilkołak siedział na kanapie z rękami na kolanach i opuszczoną głową. Kiedy Stiles wszedł do salonu, Derek nie odwrócił się. 

\- Stiles. 

\- Tak. To ja. Zresztą sam już wywęszyłeś. Okej... - Chichot niezbyt pomógł mu rozładować napięcie. Stiles skrzyżował ręce na piersi, wziął głeboki wdech, przekonując samego siebie, że kontroluje sytuację i podszedł bliżej. - Słuchaj, chciałem z tobą pogadać. O tym, o czym mówiliśmy... No, ostatnio. 

Derek nie zmienił pozycji, ale czarna koszulka jakby bardziej napięła się na jego ramionach, a on splótł palce. Denerwował się i świadomość tego na chwilę odebrała Stilesowi mowę. 

\- Chodzi o to...wymyśliłem coś. Może ci się spodoba... 

Derek odwrócił się gwałtownie i wbił spojrzenie w chłopaka. Ten zaś, od razu zaniemówił sparaliżowany. Już nie miał kontroli. Idea, żeby wyjść naprzeciw wilkołakowi i jego perwersyjnym pragnieniom, przestała wydawać się już miłym gestem. Chłopak dostrzegł, jak źrenice Alfy powoli rozszerzyły się i znów zwęziły, jak głeboko odetchnął, próbując wywęszyć czy Stiles kłamie, czy mówi poważnie. 

Bardzo, bardzo poważnie. Jedno jego nieostrożne słowo mogło wszystko zniszczyć, ale chciał pomóc stadu zachować siłę. Kiedy przypomniał sobie , na jak bardzo chorego wygladał, jak smutne były jego oczy...a potem to, co wydarzyło się w kuchni. Gdy Derek poprosił o herbatę, a potem zauważył, że chłopak trzyma rękę pod wodą. „Co się stało?”, zapytał. „Oparzyłem się”, odpowiedział mu Stiles, oczywiście od razu chowając dloń. „Pomóc?”. zadał drugie pytanie. I wtedy Stiles spanikował, jak wiele razy podczas tamtego wieczoru. „Nie ma mowy!”, było chyba jednak zbyt ostre, bo zapamiętał, jak Derek przetarł zmęczoną twarz i zamknął oczy, zanim mu powiedział, że ma zapomnieć o wszystkim. Że to już nieważne. Jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał tak smutno jak wtedy. A teraz czekał. Na to, co chciał mu powiedzieć Stiles. 

\- Wymyśliłem coś – powtórzył chłopak. 

\- Zgadzasz się? Będziesz moją parą? - zapytał wilkołak z nadzieją w głosie. 

\- Ja? Nie! To znaczy...tak. Ale niezupełnie... 

Derek zmarszczył brwi. Był zaskoczony. Był oszołomiony sprzecznymi emocjami. Co na wszelki tojad na świecie, Stiles próbował powiedzieć? Alfa spędził tyle dni, próbując pogodzić się z jego odmową, otoczony jedynie własnym smutkiem, samotny. I prawie mu się udało. Zabronił sobie mieć nadzieję i czekać. I to działało. I nagle pojawia się Stilinski, interweniując w jego kłótni z Argentem. Patrzył na Dereka spojrzeniem o oczywistym przekazie. Spojrzeniem mówiącym: „jestem po twojej stronie”, mówiącym: „zaufaj mi”. I co teraz powinien zrobić Derek? Znów zaufać, mieć nadzieję i czekać? Jak miał rozumieć to „tak, ale nie”?! 

\- Stiles, nie graj ze mną!- złość dobrze maskowała zmieszanie. 

\- Nie, nie gram! Nie gram, naprawdę! Nie jedz mnie! Wybacz...nie śmieszny żart. Przepraszam. - Wziął głęboki wdech. - Chcę pomóc. Myślałem o tym dużo. I pytałem Scotta... 

\- Powiedziałeś mu?! 

\- Co? Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Opowiadał mi tylko, jak to działa z nim i Allison. Wyjaśnił mi to ogólnie. Jak się czujesz? 

\- W jakim sensie? 

\- Cóż, Scott powiedział, że siły wilkołaka zależą poniekąd od pary, że bez niej słabnie. Czujesz osłabienie? 

\- Myślę, że mam dość siły, żeby przebić ścianę. Tobą. Potrzebujesz demonstracji? 

\- Wierzę ci na słowo! Ok...hmm... Nie złość się, dobrze? Chcę pomóc. Jeśli jesteś pewien, że chcesz mnie. Boże, jak to głupio zabrzmiało! Mam na myśli, jeżeli chcesz... 

\- Stiles, chcę cię. Potrzebuję cię. Nie obchodzi mnie jak to brzmi. Jestem zmęczony. Po prostu powiedz: tak albo nie. 

\- To nie jest takie proste. 

\- Czy możesz mnie pocałować? 

\- Nie! 

\- Oto odpowiedź... 

Drzwi wejściowe zaskrzypiały. 

\- Hale! Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy! - głos Argenta był ostry, ale tym razem nie było w nim agresji. 

\- Więc skończmy. - Derek wstał i, nie patrząc na Stilesa, podszedł do drzwi. 

\- My też jeszcze nie skończyliśmy... - zaczął Stilinski. 

\- A zmieniłeś zdanie? – Dobiegł go głos Dereka z korytarza. Słyszał oddalające się kroki. Drzwi wejściowe ponownie zaskrzypiały. 

\- Na temat pocałunków? Nie! Ale mam alternatywną propozycję! Mogę... 

Usłyszał jednak już tylko zamykanie drzwi. Kroki ucichły. 

Cholera, co się stało? Pieprzony wilkołaczy zboczeniec! Definitywny potwór! Chory na wszystko! Stiles podszedł do kanapy i usiadł na niej, nieświadomie odtwarzając pozycję, w jakiej wcześniej siedział Derek. 

\- Tak, dałbym ci te pocałunki - mruknął Stiles, chowając twarz w dłoniach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rozdział wyjątkowo długi cieszcie się :D

Hale podawał Argentowi nazwiska par swoich podopiecznych. Erica skrupulatnie starała się uniknąć przesłuchanie, ale kiedy wściekły Derek błysną czerwonymi oczami, wyjawiła kim jest jej tajemniczy partner. A raczej partnerka, bo okazała się nią dziewczyna o imieniu Gwen, córka pastora. O fakcie, że on sam i Isaac nie posiadają pary, Derek powiedział na samym końcu. 

-Naprawdę?- Chris Argent uśmiechnął się kpiąco.- Wielki Zły Alfa i samotny jeździec? A może wczułeś się w bycie tatusiem? 

\- Wyrwać Ci gardło? Albo, może pójdziesz błyszczeć erudycją gdzie indziej- Derek zaczynał się irytować. 

\- Będę Was obserwować. A szczególnie Ciebie, Hale.- obiecał Argent. I zbliżywszy się do Alfy powiedział prawie szeptem.- Nie chcę przegapić momentu, kiedy stracisz siły i jedno z Twoich szczeniąt przegryzie Ci gardło. 

\- Ej! Chyba nie pocałujecie się teraz?- powiedział Stiles, widząc pozę Hale’a i Argenta.- Co mnie ominęło? 

Na wspomnienie pocałunków Stilesowi natychmiast zrobiło się niedobrze, ale miał nadzieję, że to przyspieszy pożegnanie z Argentami. I nie pomylił się, Łowcy zaraz porozchodzili się do swoich aut. Allison prosiła ojca o pozwolenie by została, ale ten chyba z czystego uporu jej zabronił, zgadzając się jednak by zabrała McCalla ze sobą. Scott i Allison spojrzeli na siebie jak rozdzielone w przeszłości siostry z indyjskiego melodramatu, które poznały się nawzajem po pieprzyku. 

\- Chodź, McCall, odmelduj się u tatusia i wsiadaj do samochodu, nie mam zamiaru na Ciebie czekać – dodał Chris Argent 

\- Scott...- zaczęła błagalnie Allison 

\- Derek...- Scott odwrócił się w stronę Alfy. 

\- Nie jestem twoim ojcem.– rzucił Derek, odwracając się od Scotta i wracając do domu. Stiles zaś stał na ganku i patrzył odważnie w oblicze niebezpieczeństwa, to znaczy na twarz Alfy. Byl zdecydowany porozmawiać jeszcze raz. I nawet udało mu się wymyślić zdanie, którym powinien taką rozmowę zacząć. Zawierało oczywiście frazy „Derek”, „proszę”, „zrozum”, „wysłuchaj”, i ostatnią z której był wyjątkowo zadowolony „Daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę żeby wyjaśnić”. To powinno zadziałać. Do tego trochę samoponiżenia i składnik błagania, te rzeczy zawsze się sprawdzają. Derek nie da rady mu odmówić. Stiles wyjął ręce z kieszeni, odetchnął głęboko i rozpoczął swoją tragiczną grę. 

-Derek, proszę, mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zabijes... 

\- Zabiję Cię. Nie kuś mnie...- Hale stracił całe opanowanie, potrącił go ramieniem i minął. 

\- Masz wahania nastroju jak ciężarna kobieta, wiesz?- krzyknął Stiles w plecy wilkołaka, po czym wbiegł za nim do domu. Irytacja i rozdrażnienie przesłoniły mu nawet instynkt przeżycia. Nie na długo. Kiedy Derek odwrócił sie w jego stronę z czerwonymi oczami i przechyloną głową, zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie będzie dobrym torreadorem. Ani sprzedawcą, zresztą kto zatrudni sprzedawcę bez głowy? Może powinienem teraz paść na kolana? pomyślał Stiles. W ciągu sekundy pazurzaste łapy zamknęły się na jego ramionach a w następnej uderzył plecami o ścianę. Bolało. Stiles odruchowo otworzył usta i zaczął szybko mrugać. Wstydził się łez, choć na szczęście nie płynących po policzkach, to jednak zbierających się pod powiekami i szczypiących w nos. 

\- Agrrr...- jęknął tylko świadek jego hańby z głową odrzuconą do tyłu i gorączkowo kręcący nią z boku na bok, póki kły i pazury nie zniknęło. Ludzka już głowa oparła się w końcu czołem o ścianę, tuż obok lewego ucha Stilinskiego. Wilkołak pachniał perfumami o znajomym drzewnym odcieniu. Givenchy czy Dior? z jakiegoś powodu zastanawiał się Stiles, oddychając ciężko. 

-No powiedz to- szepnął ochryple Derek. 

-Przepraszam, ale co mam powiedzieć?- 

\- Żebym Cię nie jadł... 

Oddech Dereka łaskotał go w szyję, wywołując uczucie mrowienia. Zaczął wdychać derekową wodę toaletową, która przypominała mu o dzieciństwie, kiedy las, w którym Stiles i Scott bawili się, wydawał się baśniowy. A przede wszystkim bezpieczny. Dziwny paradoks, czuł się w tej chwili prawie tak przytulnie jak wtedy, mimo że teraz znajdował się w większym niebezpieczeństwie. Czuł siłę która płynęła od Dereka i dawała mu ciepło. Albo Stiles pragnął tak myśleć. 

\- Dlaczego milczysz?- Głos był spokojny. Smutny. Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że w ich wielkiej i dziwnej watasze on, jako jedyny najprawdopodobniej tak często widzi Hale’a smutnego. I, że jest jedynym, który widzi całego Dereka. Znów czując winę, obrócił głowę w stronę wilkołaka. Przed jego oczami pojawiły się najpierw grube, ciemne włosy, potem ucho, ludzkie- Stiles poczuł ulgę, następnie policzek pokryty sztywnym zarostem, a na końcu oczy. Które pozostały zamknięte. Stiles zerknął w dół, usta mężczyzny były uchylone a on sam raz po raz przygryzał dolną wargę. Pomyślał, że właściwie nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Nie był w stanie przeprowadzić teraz rozmowy o „kontrolowanej wymianie energii” , która być może tylko rozwścieczyłaby Dereka, albo na kolejną rundę robienia ze starszego mężczyzny drania. Ale czuł, że powinien jakoś zrekompensować to wszystko wilkołakowi. Cały ten dzień i to co stało się wczoraj, zwłaszcza w kuchni. Ale co mógłby zrobić w takim wypadku? Pocałować tego nieogolonego faceta? Tak, to by mu się na pewno spodobało. Stiles wciągnął powietrze i długo go nie wypuszczał. Z tej odległości, perspektywa pocałunku nie wydawała się już tak bardzo obrzydliwa jak wcześniej. Stilesa nie wywracało na drugą stronę z powodu bliskości Dereka. Tak, był mężczyzną. Zamiast kosmetyków miał zarost. Ale był po prostu człowiekiem, przynajmniej w tej chwili pomyślał Stiles. Derek był ciepły. I smutny. I do tego przyjemnie pachniał. I podobał mu się Stiles. Może nawet bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wilkołak czuł coś do chłopaka, a uczuć nie można przecież ograniczać tylko do seksu – każdy cieszy się, cierpi, czuje strach i kocha jednakowo. Dlaczego więc uczucia Dereka miałby wydawać się komuś, to znaczy jemu samemu, jak przypomniał sobie Stilinski, obrzydliwe lub wstrętne? Dziwna rzecz, ludzki umysł... Wyjaśniwszy sobie wszystko z innej perspektywy, teraz poczuł się zawstydzony swoim wcześniejszym zachowaniem. Mrugnął po czym oblizał wargi Raz się żyje. 

\- Derek? 

-Co..- Mężczyzna powoli odwrócił głowę i otworzył oczy. A potem otworzył je szerzej ze zdziwienia, gdy Stiles zamykając swoje oczy ze strachu i podniecenia, przycisnął wargi do warg wilkołaka. 

*** 

Derek nie mógł ruszyć ręką lub nogą. Przed oczami na chwilę wszystko mu się rozpłynęło. W jego umyśle pojawiła się myśl, że albo umiera albo oślepł. Co się stało? Stiles obrócił głowę, zawołał go, a potem... świat odzyskał jasność, ale już całkiem inną. Derek zrozumiał, że czuje teraz każdą mikroskopijną cząstkę czasu i przestrzeni, jednocześnie widzi wszystko z zachwycającą wielowymiarową objętością i do tego swobodnie kontroluje całą głębię i siłę tych uczuć. Ciało Dereka zaczęło wręcz płonąć od wypełniającej go euforii, to było niczym katharsis, niczym cud. Wargi Stilesa przyciskające się do jego warg. Serce chłopaka biło jak u pisklęcia, które wypadło z gniazda, a które Derek znalazł kiedyś, a następnie przyniósł do domu, żeby je wykarmić a potem wypuścić na wolność. Wszystko co dobre wydarzyło się w życiu Dereka Hale’a nie mogła się równać z tym co czuł. Ale potem Stiles zaczął się odsuwać, wyraźnie zagubiony z powodu braku reakcji ze strony wilkołaka. Natychmiast zaczął działać. Wyciągnąć ręce w stronę chłopaka, owijając jedną wokół jego tali, a drugą delikatnie ujmując jego twarz. 

-D-Derek...- Stiles szybko zamrugał, a jedna z jego ciemnych rzęs spadła na policzek. Derek został zalany uczuciem czułości i kruchego, niepewnego niczym rosa na pajęczynie, szczęście. Nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze i źle zarazem. Co jeśli teraz Stilinski znów nazwie go potworem i odejdzie? 

-Stiles proszę... proszę..- Nie był pewien o co dokładnie prosi. To było to „proszę” z którym zwracają się do Boga lub wszechświata w momentach skrajnego napięcia emocjonalnego. Derek nie wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić. Nie myślał o tym jak teraz wygląda i brzmi. 

Głos wilkołaka był wyższy niż zwykle, drżał. Jego oczy błyszczały dziwnie. Przecież nie zacznie teraz płakać, nie? pomyślał Stiles i natychmiast potem Nie będzie szalał? Stilinski wiedział, że właśnie rozpoczął jakiś proces, którego nie rozumiał i którego nie będzie w stanie kontrolować. Oblizał nerwowo wargi, a Derek gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. 

-Ja...- zaczął Stiles 

-Proszę..- wyszeptał Derek i pochylił się do jego ust. Stiles się nie opierał się. Położył ręce na jego piersi jakby chciał go odepchnąć, ale nie zrobił tego. Wilkołak powoli dotknął wargami warg chłopaka, ciepłych, lekko drżących, delikatnie przygryzł tą dolną. Stiles wziął głębszy oddech i ulegle uchylił usta. 

Język Dereka okazał się ostrożnym najeźdźcą, nie narzucał się, nie rządził i starał podporządkować, zachowywał się tak jakby był „niemiejscowy” i prosił tylko o ogrzanie się przy ognisku. Stiles westchnął, przerywając pocałunek i patrząc Hale’owi w oczy. 

-Co...- chciał zapytać Derek z niepokojem 

-Starczy tego żebrania!- Uśmiechnął się Stiles, kładąc ręce na ramionach Dereka i przytulając się. 

Derek wydał z siebie ciekawy, jęczący ryk i teraz, pokazując swoją zwierzęca naturę wpił się w Stilesa, niczym hrabia Dracula w odsłonięta szyję po trwającym przynajmniej wiek celibacie. Nienasycenie całując Stilesa, język Dereka był teraz chciwy i zaborczy. Stiles z zazdrością pomyślał o jego umiejętnościach. Żeby całować się z doświadczonym facetem, Nie! Nie facetem. Człowiekiem. Doświadczonym człowiekiem, powinien był obejrzeć przynajmniej niektóre z video samouczków dla początkujących w internecie. Derek przeniósł swoje ręce na plecy Stilesa i pogładził jego kręgosłup. Po ciele chłopak rozprzestrzeniło się uczucie nieznanego łaskotania, gorące i słodkie. Czuł coś podobnego gdy się masturbował, Nie myśl o masturbacji, nie myśl o masturbacji. Bo stanie!. Ale wtedy wszystkie te odczucia skoncentrowane były w dolnej części ciała i nigdy nie były tak silne. Stiles zapragnął jęczeć. Chwilę zastanawiał się czy to będzie przyzwoite. I jęknął. Derek odpowiedział, tym swoim zabawnym jęczącym rykiem i przesunął językiem po górnej wardze Stilinskiego, zmieniając nachylenie głowy. Co zaskoczyło Stiles to nieobojętniejący charakter tego procesu. Im więcej jesz, tym więcej chcesz rozważył i to go uspokoiło, pogłaskał kciukami derekową szyję z obu stron. Derek przycisnął go mocniej, ale on nie miał nic przeciwko, przynajmniej nie teraz. Ich usta stały się bardzo mokre i gorące, nie nie nie nie, nie myśl o mokrym i gorącym.. cholera, za późno, zaczęło się!/ Stiles szarpnął, próbując odsunąć od Dereka dolną część swojego ciała. Derek warknął poirytowany i ugryzł go w wargę, mocniej go obejmując i nie pozwalając mu uciec. Stiles próbował zachęcić rozum, żeby pomimo ryku wściekłych hormonów zadecydował czy chce kontynuować. Zamiast rozumu odezwał się jednak Isaac.Isaac?! 

\- Derek!- Usłyszeli kroki na ganku. Wilkołak natychmiast wypuścił Stilesa, starannie opierając go o ścianę. Jednym krokiem dotarł do drzwi i otworzył je szeroko krzycząc „Jedźcie do sklepu po coś do jedzenia!” w odpowiedzi usłyszał „Ale Scott pojechał”. Warknął „To jedźcie bez Scotta!” usłyszał jeszcze”A Stiles?” zanim zatrzasnął drzwi. 

-Podejrzewają coś...- Stiles szepnął z przerażeniem wpatrując się w punkt na podłodze. 

\- Tak. Że Cię zjem.- Uśmiechnął się, zazdrośnie stając w tym punkcie. 

\- Tak... no i dobrze.- uspokoił sie Stiles. Oparł sie rękami o ścianę, nogi wyciągnął do przodu i spojrzał na Dereka O nie, to nie może być ten motyw indyjskich sióstr 

\- Jak się masz?- zapytał cicho Derek. 

\- Nie uwierzysz! Jak gdybym dopiero co całował się z facetem!- Stiles poczuł sie lepiej, wracają do swojego zwyklego sposobu mówienie, ktory on nazywał dowcipnym a jego ojciec błazeńskim. Skrzywił się dotykając zarostu wilkołaka- Fuj... 

\- Co jest „fuj”?- Derek zaniepokoił się. 

\- Zarost!- ogłosił z pretensją Stiles. 

\- Peszy Cię mój zarost? 

\- Peszy mnie Twój członek! 

Derek zaśmiał się zrelaksowany. Stilinski poczuł satysfakcję- jego starania nie poszły na marne. 

*** 

 

Stiles nigdy by nie pomyślał, że ten dzień, rozpoczęty nijaką jajecznicą z bekonem, skończy się rewolucyjnym zrywaniem flag ze swojej niedostępnej dotychczas, może ze względu na brak naruszeń, heteroseksualnej twierdzy. Gdyby wiedział o tym wcześniej, może przestałby odkładać kieszonkowe na laptopa i zainwestował wcześniej w jedzenie z restauracji i striptizerki. Chociaż jeśli to byłaby dobra restauracja, mogłyby starczyć tylko na jedną striptizerkę… Ale zawsze mógł poczęstować dziewczyny jajecznicą. Stiles aż uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Derek, wciąż obserwujący go, niczym szalony profesor swojego Frankensteina, zinterpretował jego uśmiech jako aprobatę by kontynuować. A Hale’a dwukrotnie zachęcać nie trzeba. Podszedł do Stilesa, stawiając stopy po obu stronach wyciągniętych nóg Stilinskiego i podciągnął chłopaka w górę. 

-Hej! – oburzył się Stiles wierzgając.- Nie można było po prostu poprosić? Kiedy ktoś łapie mnie znienacka, czuję się jak postać z „Milczenia Owiec”. 

Odpowiedział mu tępy wzrok z przechyloną w bok głową. 

\- Co?! Nie oglądałeś?! Ładnie to tak? Przecież to klasyka horroru, koleś!- Stiles próbował się zemścić za umiejętności Dereka w pocałunkach. Derekowi to jednak nie przeszkadzało i wydawało się, że nawet podziela triumf stilesowej erudycji, potrząsał głową ze zdumienia mówiąc „Naprawdę? No wow!”, z zainteresowaniem pochyla się bliżej, wyraźnie zamierzając zadać pytanie odnośnie filmu. Nawet podniósł rękę. Dotykając szyi Stilesa. 

\- Pokażesz mi? – Tak, ten cholerny drapieżnik posilił się nawet na pobudzający szept. I… znów wychodzi mu to idealnie! A przecież on na pewno nie spędza tyle czasu, co Stiles studiując co noc artykuł „Świat erotycznych przyjemności” w internecie. Stilinski ponownie przypomina sobie żeby nie myśleć o niczym mokrym i gorącym. Jego umysł ewidentnie coraz bardziej się nakręcał i nie chciał dać mu spokoju. 

\- Zgiń zboczeńcu… - mruczy Stiles starając się znaleźć w swojej głowie coś, co zatrzyma jego myśli. 

\- Stiles…- Coś błysnęło w zielonych oczach. Czyżby strach? Najważniejsze, żeby nie dokonał przypadkowego samobójstwa z pomocą niekontrolowanych słów Stilesa. 

 

\- Co? O, nie! Nie mówię do ciebie! – powiedział szybko Stiles.- No wiesz. Cicho sam do siebie mówię. Więc co robimy? A tak! Milczenie! Czego milczenie właściwie? 

\- Owiec. – podpowiada mu Derek z uśmiechem, ponownie się relaksując. Stiles czuje jak krew napływa mu do policzków. 

-„Milczenie Owiec”. Tak! Polecam, bardzo fajny film. Musisz zobaczyć! 

\- Nie przeszkadza Ci, że jesteśmy razem? – To już Derek szepcze mu do ucha, ściskając bardziej jego nogi. Jedna z rąk początkującego kinomaniaka głaszcze szyję Stilesa, druga wędruje w górę i w dół po jego boku. Nie myśl o mokrym, ani gorącym! Nie przypominaj sobie końcówki „ Erotycznej przyjemności”- lista w jego głowie wyraźnie się poszerzała, musiał szybko znaleźć alternatywę dla niebezpiecznych wspomnień. Tych danych i całkiem niedawnych. Stop! Skoncentruj się na swoim oddechu. Tak. Oddychaj, jak to zawsze mówią w telewizji, gdy jest się w ciąży? Doskonale, kontynuuj a wkrótce zaczniesz rodzić Stiles. 

\- Stiles, więc możemy… - Derek przesuwa nosem po krawędzi jego ucha w górę, w dół zaś już językiem. 

\- Możemy! Na pewno! – Stiles nie myśli już nawet. Czuje się jak wykonany z ciasta, jak człowiek piernik maczany w mleku, skazany za zagładę. Mleko Dereka – pewnie jasne i z dodatkiem jakiś leków. Mleko Dereka… Ja pierdole! O czym ja myślę! Hej Derek wyjmij członek – zobaczymy czy daje mleko! Czyżby już tracił świadomość? 

\- Tak, możemy… A kiedy? – język Dereka ślizgał się teraz po jego małżowinie usznej, do tego wykonał mu masaż karku, po prawda na sucho, ale i tak usunął z chłopaka wszystkie sensowne myśli. 

\- Kiedy… - Stiles czuje się zarazem bosko i zmęczony. Zamyka oczy i odchyla głowę. – Teraaaz… 

\- Ale ja nie mam telewizora, pamiętasz? – Derek uśmiecha się. Przyciska też wargi do bijącego na szyi pulsu. 

\- A po co telewizor? – I dlaczego w ogóle przerzucają się tymi quizowymi pytaniami, Stiles nie chce zostać milionerem. Chce być goły! Jest mu strasznie ciasno w dżinsach i gorąco w koszulce. 

\- Żeby oglądać horror… - Język Dereka okrutnie powoli przesuwa się od jego gdyrki w górę. – klasykę gatunku… - i dociera do ust. Nareszcie! 

\- Derek, zmieniłem zdanie na temat filmu. Wiesz, może kiedy indziej. – Stiles trajkocze jak najęty w te bezczelnie uśmiechnięte usta, tak wilgotne i gorące! Należy zatem jak najszybciej zatem dojść do porozumienia, żeby potem nie rozpraszać się niepotrzebnymi myślami. – Jestem zmęczony. Bieganiem. Szczerze mówiąc usiadłbym. Nie masz nic przeciwko? Mogę nawet tu – na podłodze. 

\- Może na kanapie? – lekko zaproponował uwodziciel nieletnich. 

\- Może być na kanapie. – Stiles próbował zachować obojętny ton, ale straciło to jakikolwiek sens, gdy Derek, wciąż uśmiechnięty, podniósł go zmuszając chłopaka do objęcia go rękami za szyję a nogami w talii. A potem jakby Stiles nic nie ważył, przeniósł go na kanapę. I tak, teraz Stilinski gorączkowo próbował siebie przypomnieć wszystko, czego się nauczył z „Erotycznej przyjemności”. 

Właściwie to było nawet przydatne – od czasu do czasu przeprowadzić moralne przegrupowanie. Ta wzniosła idea nawiedziła Stilesa w momencie, gdy on sam opadał na derekową kanapę. Derek starał się być delikatny i ostrożny, tak, żeby nie odwrócić uwagi Stilesa od żywiołowego filozofowania. Pochyla się, kładąc na chłopaku. Stiles słyszy jak w świeżo polakierowaną karoserię jego świadomości uderza jakaś nieprzyjazna myśl, ale nie potrafi się na niej skupić, mimo to ona krzyczy rozpraszając go jeszcze bardziej. Słyszy szelest zdjętej i odrzuconej w bok koszuli Dereka, swój własny głośny oddech, skrzypienie sprężyn kanapy, kiedy Derek dopasowuje się biodra pomiędzy jego udami. Hale leży pomiędzy nogami chłopaka, które ten zaplótł mężczyźnie na plecach i przez te wszystkie warstwy napiera swoim członkiem w krocze Stilesa. I to jest cholernie przyjemne. I Stiles wcale się nie boi. Zaczął myśleć „członek” i to było takie kontrolne słowo, gdy Stilinski za bardzo tracił kontrolę nad własnym zepsuciem. Postanowił zaczerpnąć ze swoich internetowych doświadczeń bdsm i nakazał się sobie zatrzymać jak tylko pojawi się członek. A pojawiły się nawet dwa, co już zdążyli zaocznie ustalić z Derekiem. Hale oblizując się klęknął i podciągnął koszulkę nastolatka, którego ciało wygięło się błagalnie bez pozwolenia mózgu. 

\- Pomóż mi…- Derek podwija koszulkę Stilesa pod pachy, niecierpliwie szarpie nią w górę, skłaniając chłopaka do podniesienia rąk. Nie trzeba aż tak, ja już się poddaję! Proszę oszczędź mnie! Hale wydaje stłumiony jęk i opuszcza głowę w stronę stilesowego brzucha. Ha! Język? W pępku! O boże! On myśli, że mnie tym kupi? Gratulacje! Jeezuuu! De – ee – ree – ek!... Boże! Mmmm… członek. Członek, członek, członek! 

\- Przestań! Poczekaj! Minutę! – jego głos brzmi jak w tych snach, gdzie próbujesz głośno krzyczeć a wychodzi Ci tylko charczenie. – Członek!

\- Co? – Doskonale! Ufff! Może dla Dereka to też słowo kontrolne? 

\- Członek. – powtórzył Stiles już spokojniej jakby chciał powiedzieć „to nasz tajny znak” 

\- Myślałem, że problem z tym, że mam członka nie jest już dla Ciebie taki straszny? – Derek wyglądał na zbitego z tropu. 

\- Nie tak straszny? – wybucha Stiles.- Nie jestem gejem! 

\- Mam nadzieję, że jednak tak. – odpowiada poważnie Derek. 

\- Dlaczego tak? – spytał zaskoczony Stilinski. 

\- Wolałbym nie pozabijać wszystkich samców, jakich mamy w wahasze. 

\- Ej! Też jestem samcem, nawiasem mówiąc! Mam penisa! – Stiles gwałtownie unosi się na łokciach i czeka na reakcję i uznanie. 

\- Mogę go zobaczyć? – Derek jest faktycznie zainteresowany. 

\- Co?! 

\- Rzucasz tak nieoczekiwanymi stwierdzeniami…- Derek uśmiecha się figlarnie uzasadniając swoją prośbę.- Kto wie po tym czasie może coś się zmieniło. – Pocałunek w policzek.- Nie wiem, może jesteś w błędzie…- Z pasją przygryzł dolną wargę Stilesa. – Ale, na szczęście, jeszcze nie jest za późno, żeby to sprawdzić. Empirycznie. 

Chyba sobie kpił! Bezwstydny odmieniec! Czy on myślał, że to jest zabawne? To nie jest śmieszne! Po przerażające! I wstydliwe! Duża dłoń dotknęła stilesowego rozporka, pierwszy dotyk wręcz palił. 

\- D-derek…Ty… obiecałeś – ahhh… obiecałeś! – To był jego ostatni argument. Wilkołak podniósł na niego swój zamglony wzrok. 

\- Obiecałem, że nic Ci nie zrobię. – przypomniał mężczyzna ich pierwsza rozmowę na „Temat tygodnia nr 1”. – Nie zrobię nic, jeśli nie chcesz. 

\- Ja nie… - Stiles przygryzł swoją wargę z frustracją. Chciał tak bardzo, ale się bał. I był prawie sparaliżowany z powodu wstydu.- Nie wiem. Nie wiem, czy chcę, dobrze? 

\- Sprawdzimy? – spytał ostrożnie, uspokajająco. 

\- Hm… empirycznie? 

\- Jakkolwiek zechcesz. 

\- Dobrze. 

\- Ok. Ty decydujesz. – Dźwięk rozpinanego zamka brzmi jak głos Charlesa Parraulta, prawiącego morały głupim dziewczynom, które są gotowe zaufać leśnym drapieżnikom i oddać swoje dusze. 

\- Nie jestem dziewczyną. – Stiles uspokaja się. 

\- To na pewno. – potwierdza Derek, odchylając gumkę jego bokserek. 

\- Na pewno chcesz to zrobić? – Powiedz tak! Powiedz tak! Stiles albo skończy albo umrze. Nie ma trzeciej opcji. 

\- Chcę ciebie. – Derek zaciska dłoń wokół pulsującego przyjemnie członka Stilesa, oblizuje wargi i zaczyna przechylać głowę. Stilinski nabiera powietrza i nie wypuszcza go. 

Wtedy trzaskają drzwi. 

\- Stiles, jesteś tu? 

Niech Cię piekło pochłonie, Scott!


End file.
